


The first day at school

by starryphilfics



Series: The firsts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parents, Phan - Freeform, parent!phan, parentphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: This series follows a number of oneshots following dan and Phil parenting their kids and watching their firsts happen. From the first day at school to their first kiss to their first job.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736695
Kudos: 7





	The first day at school

"Look at her, she's so grown up now" Phil spoke, voice full with pride with a big smile on his face and an arm tightly wrapped around Dan's waist as they both watched their daughter running off through the school doors for her first day of primary school.

"She's come so far, I remember when we first adopted her! She was only 2 years old, she didn't trust anyone; hid away from us for months! Now, look at her 3 years on. It's her first day at primary school, her hair in cute curly pigtails, oversized rainbow satchel, which she will most likely never fill up, and her uniform making her look ever so smart. Gosh, Dan!! I'm so proud of her! My little sugar plum is growing up." Phil continued, his smile getting wider by the second.

A few minutes passed and he got no reply from Dan, he turned to his left to look at. Dan had a small smile on his face, his eyes full of sadness and tears falling down his cheeks. But it still held pride.

"Aw, love, it'll be okay, she will be safe at school. All the teachers will have her best interest at heart and do the best they can to keep her happy and safe." Phil replied, trying his best to comfort Dan, he really hated seeing his husband in this state. 

"It's not that," Dan responded bluntly. "She's growing up so quickly. It feels like just yesterday when we were signing all the adoption papers to bring her home; when we were getting all the different home inspections to even be allowed to let her meet us. Remember the day she first came to ours, to stay for the night, we ordered Domino's and then she fell asleep on your chest? Why couldn't we just stay like that? " He rambled on, maintaining eye contact with Phil, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks and his eyelids drooping with tiredness. Phil pulled dan in for a hug and held his body as close as possible, he wanted to hold onto this moment forever. His sugar plums first day at school.

Phil gently rubs Dan's back "Yes, but imagine all the great, funny and unforgettable memories to come. She loves and will forever love you, darling." He lightly pecked Dan's lips and then whispered: "Right let's go home and have some peace and quiet."


End file.
